Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) are also known as organic electroluminescent devices. Driven by an electric field, the light-emitting material in the OLED emits light through carrier injection and recombination. Compared to liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, the OED devices are thinner and lighter, and have wider viewing angles and higher contrast. Thus, the OLED devices are becoming more and more popular.
In the existing technology, the OLED display panel often includes a first electrode, a second electrode, and a light-emitting layer formed between the first electrode and the second electrode. Generally, the second electrode is made of MgAg alloy. However, the Mg—Ag alloy exhibits different light transmittance of red, green, and blue light, causing a sacrifice of red and green light efficiency for the sake of blue light efficiency, and an increase in power consumption of the OLED display panel in addition. In addition, the Mg deposition process is costly, and the Mg deposition rate is difficult to control. The substantially high bulk resistance of Mg leads to a substantially high operating voltage. As a result, the efficiency and life span of the device may be degraded.
The disclosed OLED display panel, electronic device and manufacturing method are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.